The most stupid chat up lines you will ever hear!
by pinkshadows
Summary: A collection of the most stupid chat up lines that the Naruto guys use to hit on Sakura…and her comebacks. NaruSaku SasuSaku SaiSaku LeeSaku and KakaSaku. Rated T Please RR and add to your C2s'
1. Naruto

I visited this random syte and I got all these stupid chat up lines. Now they are here for the whole world to read!! This is dedicated to one of my close friends: jewel of the heartD

**Disclaimer: - **Like I said if I owned Naruto Sasuke would be all mine

enjoy!!

* * *

The most stupid chat up lines you will ever hear

A collection of the most stupid chat up lines that the Naruto guys use to hit on Sakura…and her comebacks.

This chapter is Naruto and Sakura

Naruto: "Haven't I seen you someplace before".

Sakura:"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "Do you know karate? Because your body is kickin'!"

Sakura: "If you don't leave, I will kick you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "Cupid called. He said he needs my heart back."

Sakura: "Konoha called. They want their idiot back"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "If I had a dollar for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have one dollar."

Sakura: "If I had a dollar for every time I saw someone as dumb as you, I'd have a dollar too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "They say kissing is the language of love... what do you say we indulge in a little conversation?"

Sakura: "Why don't you go have a conversation with your shoe instead"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "If I saw you naked, I would die happy"

Sakura: "Yeah, but if I saw you naked I would probably die laughing"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "What would I have to give you for one little kiss?"

Sakura: "Chloroform"

Naruto: "What's that?"

Sakura: "A kind of candy."

Naruto: "COOL!"

Sakura: "Idiot..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "Do you mind if I hang out here until it's safe to go back over there?"

Sakura: "Why would you not be able to go back over there?"

Naruto: "Well... I farted and Ero-sennin won't let me back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "God must have been in a good mood on the day we met."

Sakura: "Yeah, but it sure put me in a bad one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "Are you a parking ticket?"

Sakura: "What?"

Naruto: "Because you have FINE written all over you."

Sakura: "...How do you even know what a parking ticket is?"

Naruto: "I have my ways..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "You and ramen are both alike."

Sakura: "WHAT?!"

Naruto: "Cos your both so delicious"

Sakura: "Right…BTW your secret stash of ramen was delicious"

Naruto: "How do you know about that??"

Sakura: "I have my ways..."

Naruto: "Hey!...that's my line!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "I saw a rose this morning. I thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen... that is, until I saw my lovely Sakura-chan."

Sakura: "I saw a door knob this morning. I thought it was smarter than you, and now I see that I was right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "If you were a booger, I would pick you first"

Sakura: "Are you saying that you pick your boogers?"

Naruto: "No, I just meant..."

Sakura: "It's okay Uzamaki, I'm not judging... oh wait yes I am"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "I know how to please a woman."  
Sakura: "Then please leave me alone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "I think I'm dead, because you have to be an angel."

Sakura: "No you're not dead... But it can certainly be arranged if you like."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "There are a lot of fish in the sea, but you are the only one I'd want to catch!"

Sakura: "I thought you were allergic to fish."

Naruto: "Well, I am, but..."

Sakura: "So if you caught me you would die?"

Naruto: "I guess, but..."

Sakura: "Okay, you can catch me."

Naruto: "Really??"

Sakura: "No."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: "Roses are red, violets are blue, you are sweet, and I love you."

Sakura: "Tomatoes are red, ashes are black, go to hell, and never come back"

* * *

Hope you lyked it!

Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this or if you have any CREATIVE critism.

Ja ne


	2. Sasuke

OMDZ I'm sooooo sorry for the late update…..I got….abducted by aliens…..then they stole my computer…..

So anyway that's my reason for my very late update…if you forgive me I will love you all forever and ever. Oooooo does anyone have the new Harry Potter, I'm reading and it's so…different lol…jokes no it's good I like it very much. Have you people read it yet? I recommend it its quite good…Don't worry people I'm not a HP fanatic…frankly I'd kill myself if I was.

Don't you people just love the ellipse '…' its so cute but not as cute as the squigglely ''. Anyway I should stop talking now before I bore you to death with my rantings. This story is dedicated to Yewande my good friend and Fulham buddy…on with the story….

**Disclaimer:- **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke: "You're eyes are as startlingly green as...um, a frog..." 

Sakura: "Charming."

Sasuke: "It sounded better in my head"

Sakura: "I'm sure it did"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "Pinch me, you are so pretty I must be dreaming."

Sakura: "Gladly"

Sasuke: "OW!! Jeez Haruno, that hurt!"

You know you are in love when the hardest thing to say is goodbye"

Sakura: "Goodbye. See now? That wasn't so hard!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "I'm here to arrest you."

Sakura: "What for Uchiha?"

Sasuke: "For breaking and entering into my heart."

Sakura: "Phew, for a second I thought you were talking about the... nevermind."a

Sasuke: "The what? Sakura! THE WHAT?!?!?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "I love rainbows, I love flowers, I love you and... um... shit I forget the rest... uh... you look hot?"

Sakura: "How you manage to get a single grade above F I will never know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "Sakura flower, may I say that you look wonderful today?"

Sakura: "No, you may not."

Sasuke: "Oh, sorry. I take it back then, you look butt ugly."

Sakura: "HEY!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "You see my friend over there?" _Points to Kakashi, who waves_ "He wants to know if you think I'm cute."

Sakura: "How much did you pay Kakashi to wave?"

Sasuke: "Five dollars... but that's not the point."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "You remember Crayola Crayons? My favourite colour always used to be sapphire green, and I just realized... it's because that's the colour your eyes are."

Sakura: "...You have got to be kidding me..."

Sasuke: "What?"

Sakura: "Sapphires are blue!"

Sasuke: "...I knew that..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "In the cookies of my life, you are the chocolate chips"

Sakura: "In the cookies of my life, you are the annoying burnt part that just won't go away."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "Did it hurt?"

Sakura: "What, when I fell from heaven?"

Sasuke: "Oh my God, you really did fall from heaven???"

Sakura: "...You amaze me sometimes..."

Sasuke: "Is that a good thing?"

Sakura: "I'll let you interpret that anyway you like."

Sasuke: "YES!! SHE SO LIKES ME!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "They say kissing is the language of love... what do you say we indulge in a little conversation?"

Sakura: "Why don't you go have a conversation with your shoe instead"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "You smell that? Smells like love."

Sakura: "You smell that? Well, maybe you can't people usually can't smell their own stench."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "I think I'm gay... want to try and convert me?"

Sakura: "If you are gay then you certainly wasted a lot of time chasing after me because in case you haven't noticed, I'm a GIRL!"

(People please note that Sasuke Isn't really gay cause if he was then I would have hanged myself by now.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "Arg. I'd love to drop anchor in your lagoon, lassie."

Sakura: "Why are you talking like a pirate?"

Sasuke: "Well, it's international talk like a pirate day...arg..."

Sakura: "Really?"

Sasuke: "Well, it was a few months ago, so I thought I would make up for it now."

Sakura: "Uh huh..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "If I said you look like an angel, would you treat me like the devil tonight?"

Sakura: "If by that you mean damming you to hell, consider it done!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "Hey Haruno, want to go out sometime?"

Sakura: "What?"

Sasuke: "I asked if you wanted to go out."

Sakura: "God, sorry I missed it again. What?"

Sasuke: "DO. YOU. WANT. TO. GO. OUT. WITH. ME?"

Sakura: "Sorry I don't understand you at all! It must be because I don't speak loser."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "Ouch, my tooth hurts!"

Sakura: "Is it because I'm so sweet?"

Sasuke: "... you stole my thunder... how about stealing my heart too?"

Sakura: "Wow, nice recovery, I'm almost tempted to say yes... ALMOST!"

Sasuke: "Hey Evans, did it hurt falling from the sky? Because you look like an angel!"

Sakura: "Hey Uchiha, I know what will probably hurt... my knee in your balls"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "Hey babe, are you busy today?"

Sakura: "No, but you have a mission."

Sasuke: "...SHIT! I FORGOT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "Hey, where have you been all my life?"

Sakura: "Hiding from you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "It's my birthday! How about a birthday kiss?"

Sakura: "Potter... today is my birthday."

Sasuke: "Seriously? Then how about I give you a birthday kiss?"

Sakura: "...I was kidding..."

Sasuke: "Oh. Darn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "Um, Sakura, I'm getting low on pick up lines, will you just go out with me?"

_Sai, walking by_, "For gods sake man, grow some balls!"

Sakura: "I agree with Sai, grow some balls and I'll consider it"

Sasuke: "Hey! I have balls!!!"

* * *

I just realised how wrong the pirate one sounds...oh well i cbb to change it now. Does International pirate day exist? Cause I just made it up I think. Might have read about it somewhere and forgot. Whatever pease tell me if it does exist cause I like to know these things.

I agree with Sasuke it's hard to thing of chat up lines, so I've decided that I'm definitely doing Sai, Lee and Kakashi. If I can think of some more by the end of this um….story? there will be an unthemed chapter with some of the other remaining Naruto guys otherwise there will only be three more chapters to go.

Anyway hope you people loved it. If you did then hit the little purpley blue button and review…if you hated it then hit the purpley blue button and review. If you thought it was Ok then hit the little purpley blue button and review. If you thought it was none of the above then hit the review button anyway.

As it's now the summer hols I will update much much faster than I did before. I can onlt write one story at a time so Undying Love and SWITCH have been put on hold til futher notice.

Ja ne

Katie


End file.
